El diario de Calliope Torres
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Las almas siempre se quedan juntas porque el alma es eterna.


**#Aviso: Los personajes que se muestran no me pertenecen son de Shonda Rhimes.**

 **Capítulo 1: Mi primer día**

 **Narrado por Callie**

Hoy era mi primer día en el Hospital Seattle Grace, después de mudarme a Seattle por motivos personales, empezaba una nueva vida lejos de aquellos problemas que me tuvieron más fuera que dentro de este mundo.

Hola, me llamo Bailey. Tendiéndome la mano.

Hola, yo Callie Torres.

Bien, eres la nueva en Orto, ¿no?

Sí.

Pues aquí está tu primer caso. Me dio el historial del paciente.

Me dirigí a cortinas dónde se encontraba un chaval joven, de unos 16 años. Junto a él estaba su madre y al lado haciéndole una exploración una médica, rubia, de ojos azules y una sonrisa perfecta.

Hola, soy Callie Torres. Tendí mi mano a la madre y después a la médica.

Hola, yo me llamo Arizona Robbins, soy de pediatría.

(Arizona Robbins) pensé.

Ah, encantada.

Bueno aquí tenemos a un chico de 16 años que se calló del patín, creo que tiene roto un dedo pero tú eres la especialista así que juzga tú misma. Me dio un cariñoso golpecito en el brazo y me quedé embobada viendo cómo desaparecía por el pasillo dando pequeños saltitos. Qué mujer tan encantadora.

En fin Ted, vamos a echar un vistazo a ese dedo ¿vale?

Vale.

Dime, ¿te duele aquí?

¡Ahh! Sí, sí, bastante.

Bien, en efecto, creo que tienes fracturado el dedo. Ahora voy a hacerte una radiografía para ver el alcance y después decidiré si hay que operarte o simplemente ponerte una escayola.

Está bien.

Cuando terminé de hacerle la radiografía a Ted, le comuniqué que habría que operarlo ya que le tendría que meter unos tornillos y fijar bien ese hueso fracturado para una correcta cicatrización, posteriormente tendría que hacer rehabilitación para recuperar gran parte de la movilidad de ese dedo.

Terminé mi turno y estaba cansada, me disponía a salir del hospital cuando Arizona, la médica pediátrica me agarró del brazo.

Hey Calliope, espera.

Ah, hola Arizona. Me puse un poco nerviosa.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a un bar que está cerca de aquí? Así te familiarizas con el ambiente.

Me parece una idea estupenda.

Vamos pues.

Llegamos al bar y estaba medio lleno, cogimos un sitio en la barra y pedimos nuestras bebidas.

Y bien Calliope, ¿qué te ha traído a Seattle?

Bueno, mmmm, problemas personales.

Oh, lo siento.

No tranquila. Necesitaba cambiar de aires y este era el momento. ¿Y tú, llevas mucho aquí?

No tanto, sólo un par de años. Antes vivía en Londres pero como soy culo de mal asiento pues me dije que era hora de cambiar y me trasladé aquí.

O sea que eres una aventurera.

Sí, así es.

La noche fue pasando y me sentía muy cómoda con Arizona, era una chica bastante risueña, alegre, tranquila. Era increíble.

Está bien Calliope, hora de ir a casa.

Sí, creo que se ha hecho tarde.

Te acompaño.

No hace falta.

Claro que sí, no voy a dejar sola a mi cita.

¿Cita?

Sí, te invité a tomar algo a un bar, técnicamente es como una cita aunque aquí no haya velas, ni cena, ni música, es más informal pero sí se da un aire a una cita.

Comencé a reír, era muy impredecible.

Entonces en ese caso, dejaré que me lleves a casa como un buen caballero.

Pues tú primero Calliope.

Salimos del bar y nos dirigimos a mi apartamento, el camino se me hizo corto, quería pasar más rato con Arizona pero ya era tarde.

Llegamos.

¿Es aquí?

Sí, aquí es.

Es bastante acogedor.

Nos quedamos mirando hasta que Arizona pronunció palabra.

Emm, bueno es hora de que me vaya, ya es tarde.

Sí, mañana hay que madrugar. Gracias por esta noche.

No me las des Calliope, hasta mañana. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrojé.

Hasta mañana Arizona.

Cuando la puerta se cerró me toqué la mejilla dónde me había besado Arizona. Me dirigí a la cama y caí rendida al sueño, me parece que esto de venir a Seattle había sido una gran idea.

 **Capítulo 2: Sentimientos.**

 **Narrado por Callie**

Ayer pasé un día fantástico, todos los compañeros son muy amables y encima conocí a una chica fantástica llamada Arizona que me cautivó desde el primer momento que me miró a los ojos. Espero encontrármela otra vez.

Buenos días Meredith.

Buenos días Callie.

Parece que has pasado una buena noche.

Eh, ah, sí la verdad que pasé un buen día, Arizona es increíble.

Arizona y tú…

No, no, que va. Solo salimos en plan amigas, para ir conociendo el lugar.

Bueno, no tienes que dar explicaciones, tus ojos y sonrisa cuando pronuncias su nombre lo dicen todo.

Meredith se fue por el pasillo y me hizo pensar, sí que era cierto que me encantaba pasar el rato con Arizona y además también pienso que puede que esté empezando a florecer algo en mi interior. No soy de las que creen en el amor a primera vista pero tal vez empiece a creer. En fin iré poco a poco a ver cómo van surgiendo las cosas y después ya se verá.

De repente una voz muy familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Calliope Iphigenia Torres. Susurró alguien en mi oído lo que me hizo estremecer.

¿Arizona?

En efecto, te he estado buscando pero no te he encontrado así que he preguntado a Meredith quien me ha dicho que te ha visto y además bastante feliz, ¿a qué se debe? O ¿a quién se debe? Dijo poniendo voz de pícara.

Oh, ¿Meredith te ha dicho eso?

Sí y en efecto te veo muy feliz.

Bueno, tal vez anoche me lo pasé muy bien con una persona bastante guapa, risueña y aventurera.

¿A sí? ¿Puedo saber quién es esa afortunada o afortunado?

Mmmmm, no.

Cuando iba a contestar las puertas del hospital se abrieron, una mujer entró con un bebé en brazos parecía hipotérmico así que Arizona y yo nos acercamos corriendo.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es su hijo?

No, no, lo encontré en un cubo de basura, entre los cartones.

Bien, déjemelo. Avisen a Karev, rápido.

Arizona se alejó corriendo con el bebé en brazos y yo seguí mi turno atendiendo a los pacientes que iban llegando.

Mi turno había terminado y estaba agotada así que me metí en una de las habitaciones de descanso.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando me quedé dormida pero sentí cómo alguien se acomodaba a mi lado, me di la vuelta y vi que era Arizona.

¿Arizona?

Hola Calliope. De nuevo me volvía a desarmar con esa sonrisa perfecta y esos ojos azules tan profundos.

Quería descansar un rato antes de irme a casa, estoy reventada.

Yo también.

¿Qué tal está el bebé?

Bien, pudimos salvarle gracias a la mujer que le trajo. Si hubiera estado unos minutos más a la intemperie no habría sobrevivido.

Gracias a Dios.

SÍ. Oye Calliope, tienes que contarme algo.

Mmmm, ¿sí?

Sí, ¿quién ese afortunado o afortunada que te tiene tan feliz?

Ah, bueno… es una mujer.

Bien, bien.

Tiene el pelo rubio, ojos azules y…

¿Y?

De repente la miré y sin pensarlo la besé. Pronto correspondió el beso y se puso encima de mí. Nos separamos para coger aire.

Calliope…

Arizona…

Cuando íbamos a seguir el busca de Arizona comenzó a sonar.

Agg. Tengo que irme.

Sí claro.

Antes de salir por la puerta se giró y me dio un beso, después se fue y yo me quedé tumbada en la cama de aquella sala de descanso con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, ahora mismo parecía una adolescente enamorada con todas esas mariposas en el estómago, bueno con todo ese zoológico dentro de mí.

 **Capítulo 3: Traición**

 **Narrado por Callie**

Hoy ha hecho un año desde que empecé a salir con Arizona. Es increíble el haber podido encontrar a alguien como ella en un período tan corto de tiempo. Tal vez nuestros caminos estaban destinados a cruzarse y a unirse.

Hoy es mi día libre así que prepararé una escapada con Arizona, sé que no le gusta acampar así que pasaremos el fin de semana en una casa rural, llamé a su teléfono pero estaba apagado, seguro que tenía bastante trabajo.

 **Narrado por Arizona**

Greta, esto no se va a volver a repetir.

Vamos Arizona, si te gustó.

Y qué. Tengo novia y me quiere.

¿Y tú la quieres a ella?

Sí y demasiado.

Pues no lo parecía, podías haberme parado pero no lo hiciste.

Me voy Greta, esto no volverá a pasar.

Eso deberías decírtelo a ti.

Salí de la habitación de descanso con un severo portazo. ¿Qué mierdas había hecho? Yo quiero a Callie, no entiendo cómo se me pudo ir de las manos. Ahora mismo no sé qué hacer si decírselo o hacer cómo si no hubiera pasado nada.

 **Narrado por Callie**

Ya tenía todo preparado, había reservado la casa rural dónde nos alojaríamos durante el fin de semana. Volveré a llamarla.

¿Calliope?

Arizona, hola.

Ho… hola.

¿Pasa algo?

No, no, qué va. Es que estoy cansada.

Oh, me imaginaba que llevabas todo el día trabajando.

Sí, bueno… ha sido algo ajetreado sí.

Bueno, pues tengo una sorpresa para ti.

¿A sí? Qué bien, bueno luego me cuentas, ahora tengo que atender a dos pacientes más que han venido.

Ah, ok. Adiós Arizona.

Adiós Calliope.

Arizona, espera.

Dime…

Te quiero.

Yo también.

Colgó y me quedé mirando al móvil. Algo le pasaba a Arizona, estaba muy rara y tengo un mal presentimiento. Iré al Seattle Grace a pesar de que hoy es mi día libre, hay algo aquí que no me cuadra, espero estar equivocada.

Cuando llegué busqué a Arizona pero no la encontraba así que me dirigí a pediatría seguro que estaba allí, pregunté a las enfermeras que allí se encontraban.

Hola, ¿has visto a Arizona Robbins?

No, la verdad que no ha pasado por aquí en todo el día ya que no nos han llegado nuevos pacientes y de los que están se encarga Álex Karev.

Las palabras de aquella enfermera me desconcertaron, Arizona me dijo que había estado todo el día trabajando y que le habían llegado dos pacientes nuevos. Esto no me gusta.

Ah, gracias.

Salí de pediatría, me sentía enfadada y frustrada. Cuando giré la esquina escuché una voz muy familiar así que me acerqué a la puerta de dónde procedía aquella voz.

 _ **(Detrás de la puerta)**_

Greta, esto se ha acabado, ya te lo he dicho esta mañana. Estoy con Callie, ella es mi novia y no se merece que la haga esto.

Vamos Arizona, no me vengas con esas de que la quieres, deberías haberlo pensado antes de acostarte conmigo.

¡Basta, ya basta Greta! No quiero que te acerques a mí, ni que nos veamos, se acabó.

Está bien Arizona, si lo quieres así, así será pero recuerda aclara tus sentimientos porque no creo que todo eso que dices que quieres a Callie se vea reflejado ya que te acostaste conmigo y alguien que quiere a otra nunca es infiel. Piensa sobre tus sentimientos.

Escuché toda la conversación entre Arizona y esa tal Greta. Me fui corriendo al departamento, mientras notaba que las lágrimas vagaban libremente por mis mejillas. Arizona me había sido infiel, ella a quien le confíe todo, le di todo de mí y pensé que por fin había encontrado esa alma gemela que todo el mundo tiene y ahora todo eso se desvanecía como si fuera un castillo de naipes, ya no quedaba nada dentro de mí, sólo rabia, decepción, frustración y sobre todo dolor.

Llegué al departamento y anulé la reserva que tenía hecha con los de la casa rural, esperaría a que viniera Arizona, no quería irme sin decirla unas cuantas cosas.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella.

Calliope, ya he llegado.

¿Te piensas que no me iba a enterar de que me estabas siendo infiel?

¿Qué estás diciendo Calliope?

Bien lo sabes, ¿desde cuando estás con esa tal Greta?

No, espera Callie, fue todo un error, no tuve que hacerlo.

¡Contéstame! ¡Desde cuando!

Sólo fue ayer por la noche, fue una tontería, no siento nada por ella, te quiero a ti.

¡Cállate, no quiero escucharte más! Se acabó Arizona, fuera de mi departamento.

Ca…

¡Fuera de mi departamento!

Cogió sus cosas y salió, cuando se fue rompí a llorar y todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Tal vez hay personas que no están destinadas para ser amadas? Ahora mismo ya no sabía qué pensar.

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Segunda oportunidad?**

 **Narrado por Arizona**

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que Callie y yo habíamos roto. Cometí un error del cual nunca me podré perdonar y dudo mucho que Callie vaya a hacerlo.

Hola Meredith.

Hola Arizona, ¿qué tal te va con Callie?

Ni nos miramos, cometí un error y he aprendido de ello, han pasado cinco meses de eso.

Arizona Callie te quería mucho, eras su yo interno y para ella esto ha sido un batacazo. Dale más tiempo.

Ya… sí haré eso.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vi a Callie rellenando unos informes así que me acerqué a ella.

Hola Calliope.

Lárgate.

Vamos tenemos que hablar, han pasado cinco meses de aquello.

Ah, ¿y lo dices así? Han pasado cinco meses de mi calvario, de llorar día sí y día también, de preguntarme el por qué me pasaba a mí esto. Cinco meses serán cortos para ti pero para mí han sido un auténtico infierno así que tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Callie, vamos ya sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, fue rastrero y vergonzoso, nunca quise hacerte daño.

Pues me hiciste más que daño.

Lo sé… déjame demostrarte que he cambiado, que eso no va a volver a pasar. Por favor.

Arizona, no tengo nada que decirte, déjame en paz.

Callie se fue y yo no paro de sentirme una estúpida que no supo cuidar lo que tenía por una simple noche de sexo, ahora pienso que Callie y yo no tenemos arreglo.

 **Narrado por Callie**

Arizona se acercó para hablar conmigo y decirme lo arrepentida que estaba, se creé que por eso la voy a perdonar, después de una infidelidad es muy difícil volver a confiar en la persona de nuevo. Necesito más tiempo.

Hasta mañana Bailey.

Hasta mañana Callie.

Salí del hospital e iba caminando por la calle cuando vi a Arizona sentada en un banco. Me acerqué ya que a pesar de todo lo que pasó me sigue importando lo que le ocurra.

Arizona, ¿qué haces ahí sentada? Hace demasiado frío para que estés aquí.

Hola Calliope, bueno no tengo a dónde ir. La casa de Alex está repleta, luego en la de Meredith tienen a Zola, Bailey y Derek. Alquilaré una caravana pero hasta que me la den pueden pasar días.

Me senté a su lado.

Bueno, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi departamento pero cuando tengas la caravana tendrás que irte.

¿De verdad?

Sí, ahora andando.

Nos fuimos al departamento, el silencio que había entre las dos era bastante incómodo pero es que a mí no me salía ningún tema de conversación. Cuando llegamos, Arizona dejó su maleta en la habitación de huéspedes y yo me metí en la principal para cambiarme.

Arizona ya está la cena, ¿Arizona?

Me dirigí a la habitación y vi que estaba llorando, tenía entre sus manos una foto en la que salíamos las dos después de nuestra visita al parque de atracciones.

Arizona, ¿estás bien?

No Calliope. Se levantó.

Ya veo.

Te quiero, joder te quiero. Cometí un error imperdonable el cual estaré cargando con ello hasta el día en que me muera pero lo que siento por ti va más allá de todo, déjame demostrártelo, tú eres quien le da sentido a todo, desde aquel día que mi mirada se cruzó con la tuya supe que había encontrado aquello por lo que me pasé todo una vida buscándolo. Ahora lo he tirado todo por la borda y no me perdono por ello, el único consuelo es que me perdones, sé que no me lo merezco pero por favor, por favor lo daré todo por esto, lo daré todo por ti. Te necesito.

Todas aquellas palabras dichas por Arizona hicieron que todo mi interior se removiera, sé que estaba siendo sincera, todos cometemos errores y creo que ella ya ha pagado por lo que hizo. Ha llegado el momento de pasar de página.

Está bien Arizona, te daré otra oportunidad pero va a ser difícil que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

Arizona se acercó a mí para besarme pero yo me aparté, todavía no estoy preparada para ello.

No, poco a poco, no es el momento.

Está bien.

Salimos de la habitación y nos pusimos cenar. Terminamos y antes de entrar a la habitación, Arizona me cogió del brazo.

Calliope.

¿Mmm?

Gracias.

¿Por qué?

Por darme una segunda oportunidad.

No tienes que dármelas, sólo demuéstrame que no me he equivocado. Hasta mañana Arizona.

Hasta mañana Calliope.

Me metí en la cama y pensé en todo lo que había ocurrido espero que haya tomado la opción correcta, quiero a Arizona pero tendrá que hacer mucho para que vuelva a confiar en ella.

 **Capítulo 5: La sorpresa**

 **Narrado por Callie**

Después de lo que ocurrió entre Arizona y yo ahora las cosas nos van bastante bien. He de decir que Arizona se está esforzando bastante para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Mark, ¿qué tal estás?

Bueno ahí voy, hoy tengo guardia y no puedo estar con Lexie pero es lo que hay, ¿y tú qué tal con Arizona?

Bien, la verdad que bien. Lo que pasó fue un bache que ahora está prácticamente superado, esperemos que siga todo como hasta ahora.

Claro que sí, me marcho Callie.

Adiós Mark.

Seguí rellenando los informes que me quedaban y por fin podía irme a casa. Estaba agotada, había sido un día ajetreado mientras tanto Arizona se había quedado en casa ya que tenía el día libre.

Terminé, los archivé y guardé en sus correspondientes carpetas. Cogí mi chaqueta y salí, no tardé mucho en llegar a casa.

Arizona, ya he llegado.

Hola Calliope. Dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

¿Y este recibimiento?

Te he preparado una sorpresa, ven a la habitación.

Está bien.

Me dirigí a la habitación y en la cama se encontraban unos bombones con letras.

Es precioso Arizona.

Sí pero junta los bombones para crear la palabra que se esconde, ¿qué pone?

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Exacto.

¿Es en serio?

Sí, me aburría la idea de pedírtelo a la manera tradicional con el anillo y esas cosas así que encargué estos bombones especiales con letras. No tienes que contestar ahora.

Oh Dios mío, Arizona. Sí quiero casarme contigo.

¿Sí? ¿En serio?

Sí, sí, sí.

Me abalancé sobre ella y empezamos a besarnos pero antes de que empezara a subir la temperatura dejé los bombones en un lado y seguimos con lo empezado.

Oh Calliope…

Shhh… hoy es nuestra noche.

Empecé quitando la blusa de Arizona dejando un reguero de besos en su piel desnuda, luego seguí con sus pantalones. Me paré en su cremallera para luego subir y concentrarme en su cuello.

Eres preciosa Arizona.

Susurraba en su oído lo que hacía que se excitara cada vez, volví a bajar y esta vez sí le quité los pantalones y subí hasta sus muslos, se estremecía a cada contacto de mi boca con su cuerpo semidesnudo, entonces puse atención a uno de sus pechos y un gemido salió de su boca. Cuando di por satisfecho mi pequeña tortura bajé hasta su centro que ya requería atención y lentamente introduje dos dedos en ella lo que provocó un gran gemido sordo en ella así que conseguimos un baile perfecto y cuando iba a llegar al clímax subí de nuevo besándola hasta que caímos rendidas al placer.

Calliope… ha… sido…increíble.

Sí la verdad que sí.

Te quiero Arizona.

Yo también.

No tardamos mucho en caer rendidas al sueño, no me podía creer que iba a ser la mujer de Arizona, al fin las cosas volvían a su lugar y estaba convencida de que esta vez sí sería de verdad.

 **Capítulo 6: La boda**

 **Narrado por Arizona**

Había llegado el día y estaba nerviosa por fin me iba a casar con la persona que tanto soñé y tanto añoré encontrar.

Vamos Meredith.

Ya voy, estaba terminando de vestir a Zola y Bailey. Estás guapísima Arizona.

Gracias, tú también lo estás, vamos que el chófer está esperando.

Nos metimos en el coche y el trayecto hacia el altar se me hizo muy largo, cuando llegamos todos estaban en sus sitios y Callie ya se encontraba en el altar. En ese momento, mi padre me cogió del brazo para llevarme con la persona que compartiría el resto de mis días.

Estás preciosa hija.

Muchas gracias papá.

Todos miraban asombrados y hacían fotos. Callie guardaba la compostura para no llorar, ella sí que estaba hermosa.

Aquí está Callie, cuídala.

Descuide, siempre será así.

Callie me cogió la mano y me dijo te quiero. Las damas de honor estaban a la izquierda, Meredith casi lloraba, Yang a su lado le daba pañuelos, mientras Lexie ya se le había ido todo el rímel y el maquillaje.

Bien vamos a proceder a este casamiento.

Calliope Torres, ¿quieres a Arizona Robbins en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, cada segundo, minuto de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

Sí quiero.

Arizona Robbins, ¿quieres a Calliope Torres en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, cada segundo, minuto de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

Sí quiero.

En este caso, yo os declaro mujer y mujer.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, luego cada una tiró el ramo de flores que cayó en manos de Yang y Lexie.

Vayamos al banquete, dijo Bailey.

Sí vamos.

Como era costumbre el baile se abre con los novios, en este caso, con las novias.

Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Y el mío Calliope.

El día prosiguió y cuando llegó a su fin nosotras pusimos rumbo al departamento estábamos recién casadas.

¿Qué quieres para la luna de miel?

Algo sencillo, ¿a ti te apetece salir a otro país?

La verdad que no mucho.

Entonces, ¿qué tal si la pasamos en una casa rural?

Es buena idea pero ¿vas a reservar la que cancelaste?

No, en esa no, en otra.

Bien, pues nos vamos de casas rurales.

Después de elegir el sitio para nuestra luna de miel, nos metimos en la cama para dormir ya que el día había sido muy largo y agotador. Dormiríamos por fin como mujer y mujer.

 **Capítulo 7: 40 años después**

 **Narrado por Callie**

Arizona y yo llevamos toda una vida juntas, yo tengo 71 años y ella 70. Creo que no se puede pedir más, pasamos por baches como cualquier pareja pero lo supimos solventar. Tuvimos dos preciosos hijos Sofía y Rex y cuatro nietos Gab, Teddy, Trexa y Lara.

No se puede pedir más a una vida llena de plenitud y felicidad porque cuando hay amor de verdad, los obstáculos que se van presentando en el camino se sortean con o sin mayor dificultad. No me puedo quejar, años atrás dije que creía que había personas que no estaban destinadas a ser amadas ahora pienso todo lo contrario. Todos tenemos a ese alguien esperando por nosotros, ese alguien que le dará sentido a cada cosa que digamos o hagamos, ese alguien que te hará sentir completo y que las decepciones o la espera de encontrar a esa persona haya merecido la pena.

Por eso doy gracias a que Arizona Robbins se cruzara en mi camino, nunca pude ser más feliz en toda mi vida y ahora que esta luz se apaga poco a poco quiero dejar escrito que ella fue mi primer, gran y verdadero amor, por siempre y para siempre.

Tuya por siempre,

Calliope Torres

 **Narrado por Sofía**

Mis madres se querían con locura y este diario que escribió Callie desde el día en que conoció a Arizona deja constancia de ello.

Es precioso Rex, ¿no crees?

Sí, se nota que se querían con locura, ahora seguro que dónde estén estarán juntas como siempre lo han soñado y querido.

Sí, el comienzo fue aquí pero la eternidad será el camino por el cual el amor de Callie y Arizona nunca desaparecerá.

Habrá que guardar este diario como quería Callie.

Me lo quedaré yo Rex.

Me parece bien.

PD: Al fin y al cabo el verdadero amor dura para siempre, aunque el cuerpo muera las almas siempre se quedan juntas porque el alma es eterna.

Calliope Torres y Arizona Robbins.


End file.
